Fascination
by Jediempress
Summary: A ZexionRiku for Sassy Aloo. Another one shot. Man, Riku's getting around.


Sassy Aloo wanted a Zexion/Riku so here's what I got. I used KH-vids' cutscenes of the Chain of Memories re-release to get a better feel for Zexion so helpfully it works.

Please keep the ideas coming, guys!

I don't own nothing but strange ideas.

Fascination

Riku had known he was being followed almost the moment he entered the castle. It wasn't the same black hooded man he'd met in the first room and it wasn't Ansem. No this was someone… different. This hooded man now stood before him, head tilted thoughtfully. He wasn't a large person, rather small framed actually. He seemed to be merely curious.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"I find you intriguing." He spoke smoothly. "You are such a unique case."

"I'm flattered." Riku replied flatly.

"You should be. It takes a great deal to arouse my interest." The man's voice was gentle yet definitely male. Every word he spoke held a curious tone. "You embrace darkness yet it doesn't affect your heart. That shouldn't be possible."

"Well, I guess I'm just special."

"Possibly."

"So who are you?" Riku didn't really care but it'd be nice to have kind of identifier for these guys who seemed to enjoy appearing out of no where.

"Forgive me." The man pulled back his hood, revealing a head of gloriously colored hair even if the haircut was a bit odd. It was a unique blending of silver blue and purple with several long bits throughout and a sweep of bangs that covered one eye.

Something about him was alluring; he had this aura about him that Riku felt drawn to.

"I am Zexion." He didn't bother with the pointless number and title. It wasn't as if they'd have any meaning to the boy. "And you are Riku."

He figured the guy knew who he was. "So what do you want from me? I'm not going back to the darkness so you can just forget that idea."

"The darkness is not to be feared but that is for you to learn for yourself." Zexion folded his arms, one finger resting against his chin. "What I'm interested in is something a bit more personal."

Riku didn't like the sound of that but couldn't help the involuntary shiver that ran down his spine. Maybe it was the voice. "I'm listening."

"You are the first to have a heart seeped in darkness yet retain its own light." Zexion slowly approached him. "I am curious as to how one such you responds to various stimuli."

"Stimuli?" He echoed rather dumbly. Something about this man's eyes was terribly enticing.

The angle banged man was mere inches from him now. He stared at him with intense eyes and whispered. "Your scent is intoxicating."

His scent? Riku wondered what that meant but when the Nobody's hands cupped his face, the thought left him. A noticeable shiver took him as the other moved in closer. Lips pressed against his and he nearly shook.

Not sure what to do, he simply let the other lead him. Mixed feelings stirred inside him but one was slowly overtaking the others. There was fear of course and concern. Then there was a strange joy at being the subject of the man's attention. But rising above those was a need to be touched, anywhere, any how.

Some how he knew Zexion sensed all of these.

Hands moved down his chest to run along newly defining muscles. In one deft movement, the shirt he wore was pulled off him and casually discarded. An appraising eye ran over him before hands returned to his waist and lips worked their way around his neck and shoulders.

Riku groaned as long fingers brushed along just below his navel. His knees began giving out. He brought both hands to the Nobody's waist in an effort to steady himself.

"Do you wish to touch me?" Zexion whispered.

Riku nodded. Without waiting spoken permission, he unzipped the man's coat unwrapping it from slim shoulders. The hands of one would explore the other before alternating with hungry lips. While Riku was quickly melting under the heat of this encounter, Zexion remained cool about the whole thing.

He slowly brought Riku to his knees and with very little effort had both the teen's and his pants down around their ankles. More touching and there was a noticeable increase to Riku's moans and shudders. This was going quite well.

Zexion began positioning the boy. When he looked down at him, there was sympathy in that single seen eye. "I hear this can be painful."

"I like a little pain." Riku smirked praying it disguised his unease.

"Well, if that's so."

Riku grit his teeth, holding back the scream as something was torn inside him. A certain euphoria crept up along side the pain. Maybe he really did enjoy pain. It felt incrediable just to feel anything this strong. He'd been numb for a long time now.

Zexion began moving against him and Riku let his eyes fall shut. He let himself slip into his own little reality, where it was anyone he wanted pounding so precisely into him. The image of clear blue eyes appeared and that was what sent Riku tumbling over the edge into bliss.

He cried out with his release. It was a minute later that Zexion grunted a bit louder than he had been, the only sign he too was finished. He moved away from the silver haired one and methodically replaced his clothing. A quick flick of hair and one would never know what he had just been doing.

As Riku sat up and began slowly collecting himself, Zexion again regarded him with that thoughtful, considering pose. "Fascinating."

"What?"

"At the end, you were thinking of another."

Riku almost looked guilty. He shrugged a bit as he stood, pulling on his shirt.

A little smile crossed the Nobody's face as a dark portal opened behind him. "I do believe they have chosen the wrong weakness to exploit."

Then he stepped back into the portal and disappeared.

Riku frowned trying to figure out what that last comment meant. He shook his head and pulled a card from his pocket. He needed to get moving.


End file.
